A Father's Comfort II
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: After an accident during Patrol Mikey is blaming himself for what happened. Splinter sees this and tries to help his son, no matter what.
1. An Accident

**Author's Note: ****Hello there, some of you may be surprised to see a sequel for this story here. Well I've been thinking and after a request I decided to do more one shots of Splinter comforting his sons individually. I hope I did good with this one, most of my creativity was used in the first story. So I hope it's good, enjoy. **

Chapter 1: An Accident

Master Splinter sat back in his chair in the TV area, his program had gone on commercial and he waited for it to come back. He turned down the volume so he could think for a sec. The whole lair was silent as no one else but the old rat were the only occupant. His sons were out on patrol, and that gave him the opportunity of watching his stories without any interruption. But yet he wouldn't mind some company, which he'd became accustomed to recently.

Things had changed between his second youngest, Donatello, nothing bad but quite the opposite. Ever since that one outing he and Donny had the two made it a habit to do a few father and son things a couple times out of the week. They usually read together, went on walks, and heck Don would even sit down with his father for some TV together. One of the most surprising thing was that Splinter offered his son a private training session and surprisingly the purple clad turtle agreed to it.

From what the rat could tell when children went into their teen years they were always drift away from their parent. Yet he and Don seemed closer in that aspect, and the aged rat admitted that he liked spending time with his children even at their age.

It was then his show came back on that he turned up the volume. Right when it was about to get to the part he had been waiting for both ears twitched as the front door open and rapid footsteps followed.

"Raph get Leo into the med bay now!" Donatello's voice order.

"Already on it," the emerald green turtle responded, which was shadowed by grunts of pain from Leo.

Concern instantly filled Splinter as he got up and turned to see what was going on. Both eyes widen as he saw his second oldest, Raphael, supporting his oldest son, Leonardo. The thing that shocked him most was that and arrow stuck out of Leo's left arm and blood drizzling down the limb.

"My sons!" Splinter called out as he rushed to their side. "What happened?"

"Ambush," Raph responded to his sensei, stopping for a sec to explain. "Fearless here decided to take one Mikey."

"It's…nothing…" Leo responded weakly in pain.

"Donny said you're losing blood, how is that fine?" Raph then continued to the med bay.

Splinter then turned to his youngest sons, watching Donatello's hands on Michelangelo's Shoulders, "Mikey calm down."

"It's my fault…" the orange clad turtle responded, with fright in his voice. "It was my fault…"

"No one is blaming you, I need you to stay focused," Don tried to calm his brother.

Just then Splinter walked to the two, "My sons, what happened?"

Mikey looked like he was about to burst into tears, "It was my fault…I was goofing off…and Leo got hurt because of me."

"No one is blaming you," Don had to say again before facing his father. "We decided to take a break on a rooftop and Mikey decided to play around. Leo told him to stop and stay focused, but it continued. Apparently Foot ninja were around because Leo then sensed something and got hit with an arrow."

"If it wasn't for me Leo wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Mikey cried out as he paced, holding his head.

"Anyway we managed to fight them off long enough to get to a manhole," Donny then looked and saw Mikey still pacing and mumbling incoherent things. "Mikey you have to calm down!"

"Donatello, attend to Leonardo, I will calm Michelangelo down," Splinter spoke.

"Yes, sensei," the olive green turtle spoke as he turned and ran to the med bay.

Now it was just him and his youngest son right now, turning the aged rat saw Mikey continuing to pace, muttering incoherent words. "Michelangelo…" he spoke, trying to catch his attention. But that didn't work since his son continued to pace. "Michelangelo!"

Hearing his father's raised voice the sea green turtle stopped his actions and turned to look at the rat, "Uh…sorry sensei."

"Please my son, you have to calm down."

"But how can I!" he responded, the same panic returning. "It was all my fault, how can I calm down!"

Splinter opened his mouth to respond but then a cry of pain sounded from the med bay Mikey looked in that direction and ran over to it, followed by Splinter. Once they entered they saw Raph holding Leo down and Don's hand wrapped around the arrow. The leaf green turtle's eyes were squeezed shut as pain radiated through his arm.

"Stop, stop!" Leo cried out as his plead was answered.

"Leo, I really think I should give you something to dull the pain," Don said.

"What's going on?" Splinter asked, him and Mikey curious as to what's happening now.

The purple clad turtle turned to his father and explained what's going on. "Unfortunately I have to push the arrow out, if I pull it out then it's only going to further widen the entry wound. But Leo doesn't want anything to numb the pain."

"I can…do alright without it," Leo's teeth grit as another wave of pain washed over him. It was known Leo didn't like to be drugged, even simple painkillers. He rather preferred herbal remedies instead and would only accept drugs if it was a very last resort. Apparently this wasn't one of those times.

"No you can't, you are in too much pain, plus the adrenaline wore off so all the backed up pain is in full force."

"I don't…need drugs," Leo protested.

"Come on Leo, just do this once alright," Raph backed Don up on this.

Splinter saw the exchanged between his sons and could only frown. Looking to the side he saw Mikey had a look of guilt on his face. Obviously seeing his older brother in pain is making the guilt from earlier worse. He thought he should intervene and quicken things up before his youngest son started to feel even worse. Moving forward without being notice he reached and gripped the arrow. Thankfully he knew a trick to remove the arrow without making the wound bigger.

Leo cried out as the arrow is moved to the right and then pulled out just like that. Don and Raph were stunned at what happened, it was so quick and unexpected. Splinter then put the bloodied arrow in Donny's hand, "Donatello, please patch up your brother. Then the rest of you get some rest."

"Uh…yes sensei, and thank you," Don said as he placed the arrow on a piece of cloth and grabbed a roll of bandages and peroxide.

Seeing as part of his work Done Splinter turned and saw his youngest son walking out of the med bay. He then walked after him, now the other part of his work is about to begin. "Michelangelo," He softly called out.

The orange clad turtle straightened out as his named was called, turning around he looked at his master, "Uh yes sensei?" He's a bit nervous now, what could his father want?

"Come with me," was all he said. Turning around he then walked towards his room, full knowing his son is following behind.

Nothing had been said as Splinter struck a match and lit up a couple of dark green candles in his room. Currently he and Mikey were sitting down, a talk was I the works and the sea green turtle waited for his father to speak.

Splinter lit the candles and blew out the match before placing it on the sitting table he had. He continued to not speak for a bit, letting the incense of the candles to circulate a bit. These candles were uses to help calm one's self, both emotionally and spiritually. The old rat knew his son needed some calming and hopped this helped a bit.

"How are you feeling my son?" Splinter finally spoke up, keeping the atmosphere a calm one.

Mikey didn't respond as he stared at the rug his father had, not sure how to respond. A lot of emotions were running through his mind as he searched for something to say. He wanted to say he's fine but the words that came out of his mouth surprised him. "Am I a screw up?"

That response caught Splinter off guard, causing him to raise an eye. What could his son be thinking that would warrant such a question? "What do you mean?"

"It's like what I asked…Am I a screw up?"

"Please explain yourself my son," Splinter wanted to hear more of what his youngest child wanted to say, to get a good feel of what he's thinking.

"It's just," he finally looked up into his father's eyes, a lone tear falling from his eye. "Do I mess things up? Because like earlier I was goofing off, and Leo got hurt because of that. I mean Leo would have been able to sense that arrow coming, he would have been able to either catch, block, or even been able to dodge the arrow."

"Yes, he would have," Splinter agreed.

"But since I was playing around, I distracted him and he got hurt…and it's all my fault. It just makes me wonder…why do I even act like that if all I am going to do is get someone hurt," A couple more tears fell as he talked, the pain of what he did really stacking up.

"Shh…please calm yourself Michelangelo," Splinter reached over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Mikey started to breath a bit heavily as some sobs made their way in, looking down at the rug once more. "I'm a distraction to everyone else…what if it could have been worse?"

"But it wasn't," Splinter started to speak, needed to ease his son's guilt. "It was lucky nothing serious happened."

"But it could of," Mikey responded softly. "Maybe I should stop goofing around and be serious…That way no one can get hurt."

Splinter's ears flattened at hearing this, shocked at what his youngest was even suggesting. Of course he would have wanted this, but only when it came to training, but being what he is now is all part of his personality. And that was something he didn't want his son to be robbed of.

"Michelangelo, as much as you feel that's the best thing to do, it is not."

The orange clad turtle's head shot up as he heard what his father said, shocked at the response he got. How could Splinter say that? Especially after he got one of his brothers killed because of the attitude he had. "But…sensei why?"

"Believe me on this my son, Leonardo could have sensed the arrow coming dispute what distractions were present."

"But…he got hurt because of me," Mikey tried to defend his reasons, but against his father that would prove to be a failed battle.

"Your brother, made a choice, apparently he could have dodged the arrow, but tell me something. What would the arrow have hit if he had decided to dodge?"

Mikey then started to think back to earlier that night, back when he started goofing out on the rooftop. Leo was standing in front of him basically telling him to stay focused. He then remembered seeing a surprised look on his older brother's face as he turned and held his ground before crying out in pain. If Leo had ducked then the arrow would have…Both of Mikey's eyes widened at this.

"It would have hit me…" he responded in shock.

"From what I managed to gather, yet it would have," Splinter nodded. "Leonardo might have not had enough time to grab the arrow, so he did the one thing he knew he could do."

"He took the shot for me," Mikey responded in a low voice. This blew his mind as now more guilt sat in. He basically made his brother take a hit for him that could have killed Leo. "But…it was still my fault."

"Your brother did what he knew what was best…he showed enough brotherly concern in order to take pain for you."

"Still it was because I was acting like the way I did was the reason why it happened. It still doesn't make me feel better that it was the cause of it. Maybe I should drop the way I act so it doesn't happen again."

"Let me tell you something my son," Splinter took in a breath, the incense becoming more noticeable. "I don't not wish for you to change who you are."

"What?" Mikey's eyes widen as he heard what his father said. "But…why I-"

Splinter raised his hand, signaling for his child to be silent, "Your carefree and uplifting attitude is who you are, and shouldn't be changed for anything. You have a special outlook on life, one of which that makes you special and different' like the rest of your brothers."

"What do you mean by that?" Mikey asked, now curious as to where this is going.

"Leonardo is skilled and hardworking, you are laid back and talented. Raphael is angry and hides his emotions, you are happy and express how you are feeling. Donatello is quiet and smart, but yet you are flamboyant and unique. All these make up who you are and you shouldn't change that."

"But…if I don't I could get someone else hurt again," Mikey tried to defend again, but his responses only getting weaker.

"That is the life of a ninja, danger is always there, it is not how one acts but what happens around one's area."

The sea green turtle remained quiet as he continued to stare at the rug, not sure how to respond to this. The way he acted got someone hurt, and he wanted to do the one thing that could change that but his sensei is telling him not to. "But…Leo is…"

Splinter knew what his son was going to say, but reassured him, "Your brother will not be mad, as long as you are safe he will continue to take more shots that are intended for you over and over again. That is who he is. You're joking attitude and nature is one that is a delight to have. The lair wouldn't be the same without that personality of yours."

Ok now that started to make the sea green turtle feel a bit better, but the feeling was still there. It was nice to hear this but it didn't fully convince him.

"And besides my son," Splinter put both hands on his child's shoulder, which prompt Mikey to look up into his father's warm smile. "I would miss the Michelangelo I have come to love everyday if you were to change."

Mikey was shocked what was just said, how could his father miss the goofy, jokester he was? This couldn't be true, but yet as he looked into his sensei's eyes he saw only truth. His lower lip quivered as some more tears fell. What his father said was true, and he really didn't want him to change the way he acted. Wrapping his arms around the rat Mikey hugged his father, small sobs escaping him.

"Thank you…father…"

Splinter returned the hug, softly rubbing his son's shell as he comforted his youngest child. "You are welcome my son."

The embrace was held for a few minutes before they released one another. They both gave a smile just as Mikey yawned a bit, hand going up to rub his eye.

"You are tired Michelangelo?" Splinter asked with a smile. That was another effect of the candles that were lit. If one weren't used to the scent they would start to feel drowsy.

He nodded, "Yes…maybe going to bed would be best."

"Yes…I agree," Splinter responded with a nod.

"But…I don't feel like walking upstairs," he embarrassedly admitted.

Splinter thought of this for a moment, he could get Donny or Raph to help his brother but he didn't want to bother them. They had been talking for a while so they might be in their rooms asleep. A thought came to his mind as he smiled. Standing up he gently helped his son to his feet, "Come Michelangelo."

The sea green turtle gave a confused look as he was helped to his feet and guided a few feet in. Mikey saw they were approaching Splinter's bed and gave a confused look until the aged rat gently settled his youngest son down.

Mikey smiled at what was happening, he wasn't embarrassed at this. In fact he actually was hoping this would happen. True he was tired and didn't feel like walking up the stairs, and right now he wanted to be with his father for a bit longer.

Splinter left his son for a second as he moved to blow out the candles, dimming the room. He then returned to his child's side and laid down next to him, pulling the blanket over the two. On his plastron Mikey gave his father a smile as he closed his eyes, "Thank you father."

"You are welcome my son," Splinter rubbed circles on Mikey's shell. "Sleep now my son."

Mikey gave a tired yawn as he buried his head into the pillow and let sleep take him. Splinter held a smile on his face as he stayed awake a bit longer till he joined his child a few minutes later. Mikey felt a lot better now. He knew that Leo would be fine and wouldn't be mad at him. But more importantly he felt much better that his father didn't want him to change.

_**A/N: Hope you liked. I tried and hope this was good. I'm not good with writing the other turtles so I hope I did well. Now this isn't a one shot, but you can think that. I have at least one more chapter planned. Till I update, later. **_


	2. Day After

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, just been trying to think about what to do. Originally this was supposed to be the final chapter but I decided against it. I had enough to be satified with and split it up. Now this may not have much interaction between Mikey and Splinter but hey it was the only way to make it work. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Day After

Morning came to the lair as Splinter opened his eyes, revealing the ceiling of his dimmed room. Apparently his internal clock kicked in which woke him up. He sat up and checked the spot next to him, only to find it empty. An eye rose in confusion, where's Michelangelo?

He remembered after having an emotional conversation the night before that his youngest son slept in his room. Being all tired and not wanting to walk up the stairs Splinter decided to let his son stay the night. He thought that chances were that his son would still be asleep after having a night like that. A conversation like that would leave anyone drained.

But just then a sweet aroma hit his sensitive nose and he couldn't help but smile. Mikey apparently is making breakfast, like he does every day, no wonder he wasn't here. Looking over at the clock on the stand by his bed the hands showed that it's a little passed seven in the morning, a normal time for all of them to get up.

Rising out of bed, making sure his robe is on straight and grabbing his walking stick the age rat went to the door and slid it open before walking out. Following the scent he soon found himself in the kitchen, where the orange clad turtle happily hummed as he was making pancakes. Surprisingly it seemed that the two of them were the only ones up. Normally Leonardo is up at this time but because of what happened last night it would be normal that he would sleep in some.

The soft taps of the walking stick alerted the sea green turtle of his sensei's presence. Turning his head he saw his father walking in, "morning Master Splinter."

"Good morning my son," he returned the greeting as he stopped a few feet from his son's side. "Did you sleep well?"

Mikey poured some batter on the griddle before turning to his father, "Good, no problem what so ever."

"That is good news I'm glad you slept sound."

"And uh...Sensei," Mikey's mouth twitched into a smile. "Thank you for…the talk last night. I feel so much better now after sleeping on it."

Splinter smiled at his son's words and nodded, "You are welcome my son, I'm glad to see you're uplifting spirit is back."

"And also…thank you for letting me stay with you last night…being in your presence helped a lot more than you can imagine," Mikey spoke as he flipped the pancakes on the griddle. "I don't know why but…doing that just made me feel like a child again…which is something I liked."

Splinter felt touched by the words, of course having his son sleeping in his bed with him brought all those old memories back. Back with his sons were so innocent and the only problems they had at night were nightmares. He enjoyed the times they came crying to his bed at night, asking to sleep with him so they wouldn't have another nightmare. He missed those small moments, and was glad he got to experience it again, just like with Donatello.

"I'm glad you experienced a childhood moment my son, and if you ever have any more problems, my door is always open to you."

"Thank you…dad," Mikey said as he gave the old rat a hug, which was returned. "And sorry for leaving so early…but someone had to make breakfast."

"It was fine Michelangelo, in fact I was going to let you sleep some more. I'd thought you'd be more tired because of what happened last night." The hug ended as they pulled away from one another.

"Nah, it's alright, and besides who else would do it?" Mikey grinned at this. Which was true in a sense.

"Don I'm fine," a familiar voice spoke up from outside the kitchen.

"I'm just making sure there's no excess pain Leo," Don's voice came in as the two turtles entered the kitchen.

Both of Mikey's eyes went to his older brother, seeing the condition he's in. The leaf green turtle's left arm is bandaged and is currently in a sling. A huge relief washed over the youngest turtle as he realized the condition his brother is in wasn't too bad.

"I don't feel any, thanks to the painkillers you slipped me," Leo gave his younger brother an accusing glare.

"What, I didn't-"Don tried to defend himself but he was cut off.

"I find it highly odd after you finished bandaging me up that I started to feel no pain after I ate the sandwich I asked for."

"Ok fine, you left me no choice Leo, you were in so much pain that I couldn't stand seeing you like that," Don finally confessed to what he did.

"You know I don't like drugs Donny," Leo responded after hearing what his brother did.

"It was for your own good."

Just then they were silenced when they heard a loud tap that came from Splinter's walking stick, which caught their attention. "Donatello, it was wrong of you to secretly drug your brother against his wishes. And Leonardo your brother was just trying to ease your pain, which you refused to accept. Both of you were wrong, but right as well.

"Yes, sensei," they both said.

"Hey Donny, can you help me with these plates?" Mikey asked, gesturing to the empty plates and the ones that held the pancakes.

"Sure Mikey," the olive green turtle responded as he walked over to his brother's side to help.

"How did you managed to drug him?" The sea green turtle whispered as he flipped the last of the pancakes.

"I crushed up the pills and mixed it with mustard," Don whispered back as he took the plates in hand. "He never suspected it, until the effects kicked in."

"Cool," the orange clad turtle silently chuckled as he finished the last of the food and brought the plate to the table.

By this time Raph finally greeted the family with his presence, grumbling, it was a fact that he wasn't a morning person.

"Morning Raphael," Splinter greeted his last son as he sat down at the table.

"Moring sensei," the emerald green turtle rubbed his eyes as he looked at Leo. "Hey fearless, how are you feeling?"

"Better," he then glared back at Don. "Thanks to someone secretly drugging me."

"What, Don you drugged Leo?" Raph responded, the look his brother gave to Donny automatically answered who it was. The emerald green turtle was amused at what he was hearing. "Way to go."

"Raph don't encourage him," Leo protested, but he knew that would be a failed attempted.

"But Leo you were asking for it," Raph smirked as he sat in his chair. "Heck I wouldn't blame Donny-boy if he did the same to me."

"My sons, we will speak no more of this," Splinter announced to them, silencing all. "It was wrong and it has been addressed, for now let us eat breakfast before we begin practice."

"It's not like I'd be able to join," Leo sighed as Mikey placed the plate of pancakes on the table and the family had at them.

"Oh yeah, how long are you benched for Leo?" Mikey asked out of curiosity as he sat down and grabbed his own food.

Don decided to explain things for his brother, "two weeks of no training, patrols, or anything strenuous. It's going to take a week for his arm to heal and another for him to gain full strength back into it."

"Lucky me," Leo responded dejectedly.

They all then ate together for the next twenty minutes, little tad bit of small talk going on as they ate their breakfast. One by one they finished the food and ate their fill. Splinter was the first to rise from his chair as he picked up his dirty dished, "My sons, take a few minutes to yourselves before we begin training."

"Yes sensei," they all said as they watched their father put the dishes in the sink before walking out. Next was Raph the Don till it was only Leo and Mikey left into the kitchen. The leaf green turtle soon rose as he grabbed his plate, but a hand stopped him.

"I'll get that bro," Mikey offered.

"Thanks," Leo responded as he watched his brother take the dishes to the sink.

It was then the sea green turtle realized they were alone now, memories of last night resurfaced. The pain his brother was in returned, the pain that his brother took for him. "Leo…about last night."

"Mikey," the leaf green turtle sighed, realized this was coming. "It's alright."

"But you wouldn't have gotten hurt if I wasn't goofing off," Mikey turned to face his brother, a look of disbelief on his face.

"That's just who you are, and besides-"

"You wouldn't have needed to take the arrow if it wasn't for me," Mikey walked closer.

"It would have hit you instead, and that would have been much worse," he shook his head at it.

"Still it could have been a lot worse," the orange clad turtle continued to protest.

"It was my choice Mikey, mine alone and I don't regret it."

"But-" Mikey was cut off as Leo used his free hand to pull his brother into a hug.

"It's alright, besides, who would be here to annoy us if you got hurt," Leo smirked.

Mikey couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Always have to play the hero, right?"

"Yes, now hurry up or you're going to be late to practice."

"Alright, enjoy your time off," Mikey chuckled as he left the kitchen, with a smiling Leo left in it.

Once out of the kitchen the orange clad turtle stopped to see Splinter, apparently he was waiting for him and had a grin on his face. Mikey knew what he was doing there, "You were right, he did forgive me."

"Because that is in Leonardo's nature, he will forgive those he will protect. He holds no ill feelings towards you and will continue to protect those dear to him," the rat explained as he placed a hand on his youngest son's shoulder.

"You were right…like always," Mikey smiled back with a nod. "I don't why I even thought about that…silly me."

"It's alright to have thoughts like that, it's perfectly fine," He removed his hand from his shoulder before turning and walking. "Come now, it's time for practice."

"Thanks father," Mikey softly said as he happily followed behind. Usually training was something he wanted to get through quickly as possible, but today he's actually excited to go practice with his father.

_**A/N: Hope you like, there's one more chapter for this story now and i'm going to try and make it good. Like in the last story the next chapter will feature a situation where the two will bond with one another. I hope the idea I came up with will be good. Anyway thanks for ready this and till next time. **_


	3. Daytrip

**Author's Note:**** Hi there, sorry for the wait. Been trying to figure out how to write this and it took me a while. I had trouble trying to figure out what Splinter and Mikey could do as a bonding situation. I hope what I did is good. Here's the final chapter, enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Daytrip

The next day around mid-noon, all the turtles were scattered around the lair doing their own activities they enjoyed. Well one turtle and rat were currently missing from the lair. Soon their disappearance was answered as the door of their home opened and in came Don and Splinter, both of them clad in their surface disguises. They both had went out for a walk during the day time, just a little change from the other things they'd been doing.

"You know the day time is a good time for a walk," Don responded as he took of his disguise.

"Indeed my son, I found it very pleasant," Splinter responded as he took his disguise off as well. "I enjoyed our time today."

"So did I, I look forward to our next outing," Don smiled as he started to walk off.

"So do I Donatello," the aged rat smiled as he saw his son off. A smile was on his face as he walked further in the lair. Oh how he enjoyed these father son moments he's starting to have, it was always good to spend time with his child. Hopefully he could share the same good times with his other sons.

He then looked around the lair, trying to get a layout of where his remaining sons were. It was never a bad idea to figure out where everybody was. His eyes gazed at the TV area, which is where Leo currently was situated in. He was leaning back in his seat, with a book in his good hand. Having his armed in a sling reduced the activities that his eldest son could do, but thankfully for him there were still some things he could still do with one arm. Reading was one of them, since he could turn the page with his fingers.

Looking around he didn't see Raphael anywhere, he could be either in the garage or went out. He'll ask in a little bit. Scanning once again he soon locked eyes with his youngest son, Michelangelo. The sea green turtle sat at the base of one of the support pillars. There was a sketch pad in his hands, with some containers around him. From this distance he couldn't tell what they contained.

Curiosity filled the old rat as he walked over to his son's side. The orange clad turtle didn't seem to notice as he continue to draw something on the pad. "Good afternoon, Michelangelo."

The sea green turtle stopped what he was doing as he looked up at the source of the voice. He smiled as he saw his father a few feet away, "Afternoon, sensei. Didn't see you there."

It was then Splinter could see what was in the containers. There were various colored pencils, markers and other kinds of art supplies. This didn't surprise him, the youngest of his sons is a really good artist. Ever since he was young he had a fondness for drawling, which is a skill that increased as the years passed. Oh the look on his face when he got these supplies as a gift will forever remain with him.

"What is it you are doing at the moment?" he asked, Splinter wanted to hear it from his son's mouth.

"Just felt like drawling," Both eyes returned to his sketch pad as he resumed drawling. "Being out in the open like this just gives me inspiration."

"And if it's alright, what is it you are drawling?" he sat down on the ground across from his son

Mikey stopped again as he smiled and put his pencil down before turning the pad over and showing the picture. Splinter's eye rose as the picture before him. A really good sketch of his pet cat, Klunk, sleeping on top of a small stack of books. The lines were perfect, and the detail were superb.

"This is a good picture my son, I'm impressed."

Mikey smiled further at the praise he received, loving that it came from his father. "Thank you sensei, I saw Klunk like that and couldn't help it," He then used the pencil to point in one direction. The aged rat turned his head and in fact a couple yards away the orange feline is taking a catnap on a short stack on books.

"This would have been the only time he would be still so I took the chance to draw him," The orange clad turtle explained as he started straightening the lines more.

Splinter then mentally compared the picture to the real thing and was amazed as how similar the two were. His son really did have talent and it only flourished the more he used it. "My son, your talent is extraordinary, your picture is really the highest quality."

"Hehe…thank you sensei," Mikey chuckled happily, as he finished editing the picture. "I take real pride in drawling, it's a good thing to do when I have nothing else to do."

Splinter heard his son's words, smiling at the reasons why his son liked the art of drawling. If his skill is this good then he wondered. A thought came into his mind when he thought about his son's artist skills. Maybe this would be a good time to show Michelangelo something that he might enjoy.

"Michelangelo, is it alright if you can put aside your drawling for a bit?"

The sea green turtle raised an eye at this as he put the pencil down. "Sure sensei, I already got the basic lines down, all there's left is just add some color, why?"

"I wish to show you something, please come," the rat then rose and waited for his son to collect all his drawling supplies. Once everything was in hand and the orange clad turtle rose up as Splinter turned and headed for his room, his son right behind.

A couple of minutes later the two were inside of Splinter's room, candles illuminating the area. Mikey sat on his knees next to the sitting table his father had. He watched as his sensei went to a nearby drawer and pulled out some kind of scroll.

An eye rose as the sea green turtle saw this, "Uh…sensei what's that?"

"It's what I wanted to show you," his father's soft voice responded as he kneeled on the ground and placed the scroll on the table. Using his finger and grabbing the edge Splinter then unrolled the scroll, revealing its contents.

"Whoa…" Mikey spoke as both eyes widen at what was on the paper. It's some kind of art, but in letter form. There's writing on the paper, but it was beautifully written, many curves and lines. He reached over and brought the scroll closer, getting a better look at this. "You did this?"

Both of his son's blue eyes looked at him as he smiled and nodded, "Yes my son, it's a hobby of mine."

"It's beautiful…it's like an art style but for writing," Mikey continuing to be amazed at what was written, eyes scanning more.

"It is called Calligraphy," Splinter spoke, which caught the young turtle's attention. "It is a visual art which is related to writing. I picked up this hobby long ago and practiced it, it is very relaxing and a good way to express your artistic style. I figure with your skill in art you might be interested in taking part in this."

Mikey listened to all the words his father told him, and afterwards he was excited in giving a chance to try it. "Sure, looks cool!"

The aged rat chuckled at his son's enthusiasm and stood to, going back to the drawl he was previously at. Opening and reaching in he pulled out a few items before returning to the table. He then handed his son a scroll, "This one is blank, it'll be yours to use as you please."

The sea green turtle took the item with a smile and unrolled it, and just like he said it was completely blank. His sensei then placed an ink pot down a long with a regular brush. "What now?" Mikey asked, wanted to know the next step.

"Use the brush and make your letters, but remember it doesn't have to be perfect. This is the first time you're attempting this. And also feel free to use my work as a guide," Splinter explained as both eyes watched his son.

Mikey nodded as he reached for the brush, then dipped it into the ink. Wiping it on the edges of the glass, to prevent excess ink from spilling. Bring the brush up and towards the paper, both eyes then glanced up at the scroll that was already written on. Trying to get an idea of what to do first. He soon decided to try a regular A for starters. Moving the brush to the paper then he started to paint the diagonal line up. He stopped and added a swirl at the end of the line. He did another line and repeated the steps, adding a swirl at the end. He then made the bridge line that connected the two and added a swirl at the end of that one. He finished and looked up at his father, wanting to get his input on his work.

"Not bad, you have a good grasp of the basics of this," Splinter complimented.

"Still, it doesn't look as good as yours," he responded a bit sadly but yet proud of the attempt.

"It takes a while to grasp the art, here let me help you," He moved over to his son's side and grasps the turtle's hand. The rat then dipped the brush back into the ink and returned to the paper. Splinter then guided his son's hand as they redid the letter, but this time Mikey let his father show him how to do it. Mikey was amazed as his hand was guided into beautiful swirls as the letter became much better than the first one.

Once finished Mikey looked down at the work, mouth gaped open, "Wow, just like that?"

"Yes, don't think about it, just let your artist side take over. It doesn't matter if it's perfect, in time you'll perfect the art and become proficient in it."

"This is really cool, and fun," Mikey responded as he re-inked the brush and started once again, but with another letter.

Splinter smiled as he saw his son practice calligraphy, amazed how he's starting to pick things up fast. He watched as his son did the letter B next and stated adding many swirls and lines to it, making the letter more artistic. "You pick this up fast my son."

"Thank you sensei," Mikey bowed at the comment. "Uh…do you think I can stay and practice it some more?"

"Of course, Michelangelo," Splinter smiled at hearing this. He's glad his son is staying with him right now. "I'll join you in fact." The rat then went back to the other side and unrolled his scroll further, revealing more blank sections. He then got out another ink pot and brush and started his own work.

The orange clad turtle looked up and watched his sensei paint his own letter, marveled at how easy he made it look. Mikey smiled as he resumed his own work, following his father's advice and letting his artistic side take over.

They spent the next few hours' together, practicing calligraphy and enjoying each other's company. Splinter saw as his son improved a lot in such little time, mainly due to his artistic nature. There was even some small talk going on between the two, nothing related to training, just regular comments on how what happened during their day and any other time.

"…it was then I realized what kind of a terror it is to give Klunk a bath," Mikey chuckled as he dipped the brush into the ink and resumed his brushing. "Never knew cats hate getting a bath that much."

Splinter found himself chuckling at his son's tale, "It is a common thing to know, but I'm glad you've managed to deal with the problem."

"I know, after the first time Klunk wouldn't even come near me for a few days."

"I remember, I found him hiding underneath the couch that time," the rat responded as he put his brush down, too into the conversation.

"He came around, after I offer him some treats. After that time I came up with a better way on bathing him," He made many swirls and dots with his letters.

"And how do you do that?"

"I tied his favorite toy to a piece of string and attached it to a stick. I think get him interested and have him chase it into the bathroom and before he realizes it I get him into the tub. I have to be quick or else he'll scratch me," Mikey shook his head, remembering the time.

"Interesting method."

"I know, till this day it still works," Mikey then dipped his brush but accidently knocked the pot over, a gasp coming out of the two as it happened, silence filling the room. A minute passed as no one said anything as the ink slowly spread. But then the orange clad turtle then started to chuckle, which ended up turning into a laugh. Surprisingly Splinter started to break out in a small laugh for some reason. "I'm sorry sensei, accident."

The aged rat managed to settle down some before answering his son, "It is alright, Michelangelo. It happens." He then stood up and walked over to the same drawer, and taking out a rag. Returning to the table he then started to wipe up the mess. Apparently the mood is good as this happens.

"Well at least the ink didn't get on the scrolls," Mikey commented as he moved them away from the ink.

"Indeed, luck happens to be on our side this day," Splinter responded as he managed to soak up all the spilt ink. Luckily he managed to get to it early so there's not much of a stain. Once done he then turned and dropped the rag in an empty basket. He then looked over at his clock and the hands showed that it was around five in the evening. The sun wouldn't be setting for at least another hour. A thought came to his mind, one that made him smile. It was time for another outing, but this time with his youngest son if he chose to.

"Michelangelo, let us stop for now."

"Uh…ok," the sea green turtle responded, curious as to why his father wanted to stop their little bonding time.

"Instead I was hoping we would take a walk on the surface," he responded with a smile, hoping he would say yes.

"Um…sure, sounds good," Mikey nodded as he rolled up the scroll, happily to know that their session hadn't ended yet.

"And also bring your art supplies," Splinter walked till he was near the door.

"Why?" Mikey had a questionable look as he stood up from his place.

"You'll see," Splinter chuckled as he slid the door open.

A couple minutes later both master and student stood in front of the door of the lair, clad in their surface disguises. Once they were situated the door opened and the two walked out. Mikey followed his father as he carried a bag, which held his sketch pad, pencils and colors. He's still confused as to why he needed to bring this but Splinter kept saying that "He'll see".

After a walking a few feet out the old rat stopped and turned to his son, making sure to look right into Mikey's blue eyes. "My son, before we continue on further, there's one thing I wish to address."

"And that is?" Mikey responded, a bit nervous. This could be anything but yet he could tell it wasn't bad because his father had a smile on his face. He shouldn't be nervous, that's why he wasn't.

Splinter saw the look on his son's face and couldn't help but chuckle. He explained further before Mikey could get any more ideas, "The outing we're about to have is one that I wish not to have as a master and student." He waited and saw a surprised expression on the sea green turtle's face. Another chuckle escaped him as he continued, "I wish this to be enjoyed as father and son."

The words hit the youngest turtle as it took a few seconds for it to process in his mind. This was a weird request to the turtle, mainly because this was something that wasn't asked of him that often. Still with a smile he nodded, "Sure, this sounds good."

"Good, now let us be off," the aged rat turned and lead his son down the sewer tunnel. Mikey happily followed, liking the feeling he was getting for this outing.

Sometime later the two were walking on the streets of New York, the sun still high up, but there were signs that it was about to set. Few people were on the streets and the traffic in the streets started to lessen. The two remained silent as they walked towards the destination Splinter had in mind. Curiosity had poked at the orange clad turtle's mind the whole time.

"So Sen-" Mikey started to say quickly caught himself as he remember the words said to him earlier. "Father, where are we going that require us to be out in the day time?"

"You will see, there is something I want to show you and it's only available during the light of day," Splinter responded cheerfully.

"And it requires my art supplies?"

"Indeed my son," Splinter nodded. "You will enjoy this, be patient."

This got the young turtle to nod and continue to follow his father for a while longer. Soon they came to the entrance of the park, something that raised an eye on Mikey's face. "That park?"

"Yes, what I want to show you is here," Splinter responded as they walked past the entrance and continued down the cement pathway. As they walked they passed a few other humans, some just taking a walk and some jogging one of the many paths the park had.

Splinter soon took him and his son off the path and soon came to a hill, the same one he took Donatello too all so long ago. The one with the oak tree that overlook the park's late. Michelangelo took in the sight of the place and had wide eyes, "Wow."

Splinter chuckled at his son's reaction as he sat down with his back against the tree, "I can tell you like this spot."

"Yeah it's-" Mikey was cut off as he looked at some yards away from where they were at. Down in an even clear area were a few humans, around four of them, male and female. They had canvas's set up and seemed to be painting out in the open. It was a bit too far to see what they painted but that didn't stop the turtle from getting interested. "Wow, those people are painting out in the open."

"Yes, that is what I wanted to show you," Splinter responded as he watched his son stare at the scene before him. "I've come here a lot during the night, but decided to see what wonders there are during the day time. I found some of the humans here just painting what's around them. They use the nature around and it inspires what they manage to paint on paper."

"I can see how that helps," Mikey agreed as he glanced the scenery around him helpful for one's creativity.

"I thought maybe you would enjoy doing the same thing," He stood up and next to his son. "Maybe nature around you can inspire you to drawl something."

Mikey was touched by this, his father brought him here to indulge in his artistic nature. Something he never really had a chance to do or get recognized by. Happiness soared inside of him, "Thank you…this means a lot."

"You are welcome my son," Splinter then sat back down with his back against the tree, watching as his youngest son sat down and started taking out his supplies.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Mikey sat on the ground, drawling something on his sketch pad. Every now and then the aged rat could see his son glancing in his direction every now and then. This made his curious as to what he could be drawling.

"So…you said you've been coming here, is this where you go when you say you're going on your walks?" Mikey suddenly spoke as he didn't lose his rhythm.

"Yes, I find this place relaxing and it's a nice area to come to when I want to be on the surface," He responded from his spot.

Mikey then used his eraser to clean up something on the paper. "You know now that I think about it, I have been seeing you and Don leaving the lair at the same time. Have you brought him here as well?"

Splinter chuckled at this, the fond memory of that outing returning to him. "Yes, your brother and I have been going out on walks together more often."

That statement stopped the sea green turtle as his eyes glanced in his sensei's direction. "I knew something was up…you two seem to be spending a lot of time together."

"Indeed, Donatello and I did something….special on a certain outing. It really brought us closer to the point where we both like to spend more time with each other," Splinter responded with a smile on his face.

"Wow," Mikey responded in amazement. True him and his brother started noticing Don's and Splinter's absence together at the same time. And also they saw their brother and sensei together in the same room a few times, sometimes talking to one another. They didn't really think much of it but it was something they thought about.

"I know, spending time with you all is something I've come to desire. I'm glad to have something like that right now. And I wish to experience the same with the rest of you," Splinter admitted as he watched his son resume drawling.

The orange clad turtle smiled as he heard his master's explanation, he smiled as he heard this and couldn't help but want the same. "You know dad…I think I would like the same thing."

"I'm glad to hear this," Splinter nodded, a smile on his face.

The next hour was spent as small talk was exchanged as Mikey continued to work on his picture. He eventually put down the pencil and picked up some of his colored pencils. The sun was setting as the sky turned orange and some of the people packed up to head home. But Mikey was nearing the end of his drawling, yet the two enjoyed the time they were having with one another.

"…It may have cost me an hour of hiding time, but it was worth it," Mikey told his father of one of the pranks he pulled on his brothers.

"I remember, I could hear Raphael's angered voice all the way from my room," Splinter leaned back into the chair. Usually he would be scolding his child for such a prank he just heard but he was caught up in the bonding they were having to do that. "He was searching the lair for you."

"He never did find me," the orange clad turtle chuckled as he picked up a gray color and used it. After minute he smiled as he put the pencil down. "Done."

"What did you drawl my son?" Splinter asked, curious now at his child's finished work.

Mikey smiled as he turned the sketch pad around and both of his father's eyes widen as he saw what was drew and colored. Splinter was looking at himself. Apparently Mikey drew and exact image of his father, sitting with his back against the very oak tree. The detail in the picture was exact, almost realistic. The colors used made the picture beam with life.

"Michelangelo…this is amazing!" the aged rat responded as both eyes were locked onto the paper. He was touched that his son would drawl him.

"Yes…just seeing you sitting against the tree was too much to pass up," he embarrassingly responded.

"Your talents once again amazes me my son," Splinter responded with a smile.

"I know…and," Mikey then cleanly ripped the picture out of the book and handed it to his sensei. "I want you to have it.

This caused Splinter to raise an eye, surprised at what his son was doing, "Are you…sure my son? This is your masterpiece and I don't wish to take it from you."

"Nonsense, it's my gift to you," Mikey still offer the drawling.

Once again the rat father is touched by his son's kindness and accepts the drawling. "Thank you Michelangelo, I will be sure to care for this."

"I know," Mikey responded as he started to pack up his stuff. "Um…can we head back now?"

"Sure," Splinter nodded as he stood up and waited for his son to finish packing.

"And also…father," Mikey started once again as he finished packing. "Do you think once we get back home…I can practice more calligraphy with you?"

The request caused a smile to appear on his father's face. Apparently Splinter liked the idea and didn't want his time with his son to end. "Of course, I welcome it."

"Cool," Mikey stood up as the two then headed down the hill. They had some small talk as they headed for the entrance of the park, some laughs coming from the two. Soon they exited and headed back home. They enjoyed their time together as father and son. This experience strengthening the bond they have and couldn't wait to see what it could bring them in the future.

_**A/N: Hope you like. I thought long and hard on what to do and I hope this is good. It's good to close this one. Two turtles down two more to go. Yes i'm making a part 3 to this story series. Which turtle's next? You'll have to wait and see. Till next time. **_


End file.
